


The Consequences of Alcohol

by LieutenantWubs



Category: The Evil Within (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Drinking, Drunk Dancing, Joseph is a lightweight, M/M, Strippers & Strip Clubs, Topping from the Bottom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-11
Updated: 2014-12-11
Packaged: 2018-03-01 01:02:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,393
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2753756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LieutenantWubs/pseuds/LieutenantWubs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sebastian, Joseph, Juli, and Connelly go to a bar after finishing a big case to celebrate and Joseph partakes in the wonderful past-time of drinking. Turns out he's a lightweight and a drunk Joseph is a clingy Joseph. Sebastian wasn't expecting himself to be the one that Joseph hung onto.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Consequences of Alcohol

**Author's Note:**

> Sometimes when I read back on these old-ish stories I cringe at my word choices. Seriously, I write like a 14 year old horny school girl when in fact I am a (almost) 17 year old boy who gets embarrassed at the thought of kissing. OH WELL.
> 
> Hope you enjoy it~

The KCPD has just caught a criminal that had been a pain in their ass for the past few months.

Everyone agreed that they deserved to have a night of celebration.

Many officers decided to go out to clubs and bars to drink, so Sebastian, Joseph, and Julie piled into Connelly’s car, since he volunteered as their designated driver.

“I don’t think you need to worry, Oscar. Joseph here can’t drink so he can drive us back if you take a few sots with me and Julie.” Connelly and Julie laughed at Sebastian’s comment, while Joseph just crossed his arms in aggravation.

“I can drink. I just choose not to. Nothing good comes out of consuming alcohol.” Julie nudged his arm.

“Don’t worry about it, Jo. There’s no shame in being a light weight.”

“There _is_ shame in being a buzz kill when everyone else is having fun though.”

“Screw you, Sebastian.”

“Oh! Careful back there, Kidman. I think he’s getting pissed.” Sebastian turned to smile at his two fellow detectives in the backseat. Joseph flipped him off while Julie laughed.

“Alright you guys, leave Joseph alone. Anyone know where we are going? There are numerous bars in the city.” Connelly was looking in the rearview mirror to see if either Joseph or Julie had an idea.

“I know a good place. Me and my girlfriend use to go there all the time but with how demanding work is now, we only get to go on special occasions.”

“You know the way?”

“Of course. Take a right up here and I’ll direct you there.” Connelly followed her directions quietly. Julie sat back in her seat and looked over at Joseph who still looked annoyed. She poked his arm and he looked over at her.

“Don’t worry about it, Joseph. You’ll enjoy yourself.” Joseph smiled at her.

“Yeah, if he learns to relax and get that stick out of his ass.”

“You’re an ass, Seb.” Sebastian couldn’t stop himself from laughing when Joseph smacked the back of his head.

As Connelly looked around at the people in his car, he got the sneaking suspicion that tonight would be the most interesting one he had in awhile.

* * *

 

The club that Julie led them to was a casual looking place on the outside. The only part of the exterior that really matched the rest of the bright city was the neon sign above the front entrance that said, in bright letters, “Bottoms Up”.

“Bottoms Up? Really? Isn’t this a club for gays only?” Sebastian turned to look at Julie.

“No, it’s a club for everyone. There are a lot of gays but there are also many straight people too. Give it a chance, if you don’t like it we can go to one of your dingy man bars under the bridge.” Julie opened her door and got out of the car. Joseph quickly followed after her. Sebastian turned towards Connelly.

“I’m going to need hard whiskey to get past this.” Connelly could only nod in agreement before the two men got out and followed the younger detectives.

* * *

 

It was much larger and nicer looking inside than what the outside gave off. The overall color of the club was red and there were many different stages where dancers of different body types and genders were dancing for the variety of people who sat around and watched. A bar was located on each side of the club and there were a few tables with chairs scattered around for people to sit at.

Julie and Joseph were already sitting at a table that was towards the corner of the club.

“There aren’t many empty tables that can fit all four of us so I hope this works.” Sebastian and Connelly sat down at the table and the two men took a good look around.

“Huh, not bad. I think this will be fine. So... who’s ready for their first round of drinks?” Julie raised her hand and Connelly looked over at Joseph.

“I’m sure you’ll be fine having one beer, Oscar. Jojo probably won’t even have one.” Sebastian smiled when Joseph gave him a dirty look.

“Well... alright. But just one because I need to drive us all home.”

“I can deal with that. Come on, Jojo. If you’re not going to have fun, you can at least help me bring the drinks over.” Sebastian was already walking away and he turned to see if Joseph would follow him, and of course his partner did.

“Sebastian, I don’t understand why you have to tease me. Drinking has never been a big hobby of mine.”

“It’s not about it being a hobby. It’s about relaxing with your friends and having fun. But if you really don’t want to drink, that’s fine. We won’t pressure you into it.”

“Thank you.” The two walked up to the bar and Sebastian quickly named off three drinks. When the bartender came back with the drinks he leaned across the counter while passing them to Sebastian.

“Hey buddy, I just have to say, you sure are a lucky man for scoring that piece of ass.” The bartender nodded towards Joseph and both men blushed. Joseph quickly grabbed one drink before mumbling something about having to get back to their friends.

“Awe, sorry I scared off your boyfriend.”

“He’s not... we’re not... together.”

“You’re not?”

“Uh... no.”

“Huh, lucky me then.” Sebastian gave the bartender a glare before paying for the drinks and grabbing the other two beverages. The man was completely oblivious since he was ignoring Sebastian to watch Joseph.

He was starting to have second thoughts about this place.

* * *

 

The next hour went by fairly quickly. Connelly had left their table to go watch the dancers after the trio harassed him about how much he was watching the people on stage. Now the three detectives were sitting around the table with 5 empty bottles. Three for Sebastian, two for Julie.

“I’m feeling adventurous. Think I might go have a few shots at the bar. Want to join me Sebastian?”

“No, I’ll pass. Joseph, you should go with her though. Make sure no one bothers her.”

“Seb, I’m positive she could take care of herself just fine, but if you wouldn’t mind, I would like to go with you.” Joseph was starting to get out of his seat and Julie looked anxious to get to the bar.

“Perfect! Let’s go.” Julie grabbed his arm and pulled him to the bar and Sebastian laughed at the terrified expression on Jojo’s face from being grabbed so forcefully. He looked around and noticed that no one else was at the table anymore, so Sebastian got up and made his way over to Connelly.

“Liking the place so far?” Connelly looked over at Sebastian.

“Yeah. I didn’t think I would, but it isn’t bad. The dancers are really good.”

“I can see that. Julie and Joseph went over to the bar so I think I might hang with you for awhile.”

“No problem. See that dancer there? The one with the short red hair? I like her.”

“Connelly.”

“Yeah?”

“That’s a dude in a dress.”

“Oh... well I like him. He’s good at dancing.”

“Whatever you say...”

* * *

 

Sebastian had spaced out and before he knew it, 4 different songs had passed and he was still watching the different dancers. Suddenly Oscar turned towards him and quickly grabbed his shoulder.

“Sebastian! Look!” Connelly pointed over to Sebastian’s side and when he turned his head, his mouth dried up.

Joseph was standing on a table and dancing while Julie sat in a chair in front of him laughing.

“What the fuck.”

“Should we go over there?”

“You stay here. I’ll figure out what’s going on.” Sebastian left his seat and quickly made his way to the table where Joseph was dancing.

“Sebastian! I’m s –hic- so happy you’re here!” Joseph had stopped dancing and was now swaying back and forth in the spot where he stood. The older man looked down at Julie.

“What the fuck happened?”

“We just had a few shots, that’s all.”

“A few? Joseph is dancing on a table in some random ass club and you say that you both just had a few shots? He’s shit faced.” Julie just laughed at him.

“Might want to turn around, Sebastian.” He turned around to see what Joseph was doing.

Joseph was starting to unbutton his shirt.

“Joseph, stop that right now.”

“I –hic- I don’t wanna. I’m having sooo much fun r-right now, Seb. Lemme dance all night.”

“There is no way in hell I’m letting you do that. Now get down here.”

“You are n-no fun –hic- but I can never say no to youu, Sebby.”

“Sebby?” Sebastian panicked as Joseph tried to climb off the table and instead slipped. He was quick to catch the drunk man in his arms.

“You are so st-strong. Carry me like one of y –hic- your French girls!” Julie was laughing her ass off as Sebastian struggled to get a hold on the man who was wiggling in his arms and swinging his now discarded vest around. Finally after a few moments he managed to get Joseph settled in the bridal position.

“I’m going to bring him somewhere he can sit down and not get into trouble. Connelly is still by the dancers if you want to sit with him.”

“Yeah yeah alright. Thanks, Sebastian, for taking him off my hands.” Julie stumbled out of her seat while the last few chuckles slipped out of her mouth. He frowned at the young detective; she was such a child sometimes.

“Take me awaaayy, Seb. I-I never want to leave your arms.” Joseph was nuzzling his face into Sebastian’s neck and the man struggled to get Joseph over to a few large chairs that were aligned against the back of the club.

“Just sit here, okay? I’ll be sitting right next to you, we just need you to calm down a bit.”

“But I –hic- But I wanna dance!” Joseph squirmed in his seat.

“Fine... you can dance, but only around these chairs. I don’t need you climbing up on another table or the fucking bar.”

“T-thank you, Seb! I knew there was a reason I lo –hic- loved you so much.” Sebastian felt his face go red from the comment. It was obviously the drink talking.

Joseph began dancing when a new song started. Well, as close to dancing as someone who was really drunk could get. Despite how silly the younger man looked, Sebastian felt his body getting warmer while watching Joseph’s body.

It was no secret to him that he liked the younger detective. So to have the man just casually swaying his hips side to side near Sebastian was enough to make him bite the inside of his cheek.

“Dance with –hic- meee.”

“There is no way I’m dancing, Jojo.”

“-hic- that’s f-fine. I’ll dance with you.”

“No, Joseph, don’t you dare-“ Sebastian was cut off when Joseph dropped himself onto the man’s lap. His legs were wide open and spread apart by Sebastian’s thighs, so he got a good look at Joseph’s lower body. _Not that he didn’t steal a glance every once and awhile..._

“Joseph... this isn’t really... appropriate.” Joseph was trying to sway his hips side to side but only managed to rub his crotch against Sebastian’s and the man could feel himself getting aroused. He grabbed Joseph’s hips to try and maneuver the younger one off of him but Joseph placed his hands on Sebastian’s shoulders and held on tightly while moving his hips faster.

“Ahn... t-this is so much fun, Seb. You’re sooo sexy. Want to –hic- ride you alllll night looong~.” The last part was said in a singsong voice and Sebastian struggled to move Joseph off of him. It took awhile, but soon he had the drunk man standing up and at arms length away. Joseph was pouting.

“Don’t you like me, Seb? I thought you liked my butt.”

“Where did you hear that?”

“Mmm didn’t h-hear. I saw. You always stare at my –hic- butt.” Joseph was trying to make Sebastian dance with him but the older man stood his ground.

“Alright, that’s enough. We need to get you home. Come on.” Sebastian grabbed Joseph’s hand and led him over to Connelly and Julie.

“If you guys don’t mind, I think it’s time we called it a night.” Connelly and Julie looked up at Sebastian who had a drunk Joseph clinging to his side and saying how much he loved the man’s face.

“You’re right, I need to get back home to my girlfriend.”

“Y-you look so rug –hic- ged, Sebby.”

“I agree. Let me go unlock the car.” Connelly stood up and grabbed his coat before heading to the exit. Kidman looked at Sebastian and Joseph.

“Need help with him?”

“Sebastian is my –hic- sexy partner. He always takes care of me.”

“I think I can handle him.”

“Help meee with love, Sebby.”

‘If you say so... We’ll be waiting in the car.” Julie grabbed her coat and ran after Connelly, leaving Sebastian alone with Joseph.

“Come on, kid. Let’s get you home.” Sebastian began leading them to the exit.

“D-don’t call me a kid. I –hic- I am a grown man.”

‘Sure you are.” It was a struggle to get the door opened but the bouncer soon came over and helped them out.

“Sebastiaaaaannnn.” He hated the sound of Joseph whining his name.

“What?”

“Take me home?”

“That’s what I’m doing.”

“Nooo. Take me h-home and stay with –hic- me. I hate being alone.”

“...Fine. But only because I don’t want you choking on your puke and dying.” Julie had the door to the backseat open and Sebastian eased Joseph into the car. Once he was fully inside, Sebastian slipped in next to him and helped the smaller man get buckled in.

It wasn’t long before they were on the road again.

* * *

 

When they arrived at Joseph’s apartment Sebastian helped him out of the car again and to the front steps.

“I hope you have your keys on you. Where are your keys, Jojo?”

“Mmm.... I’m not sure.” The man had gotten extremely tired and cuddly during the car ride. At one point he had even leaned over and tried to lay his body against Sebastian’s. It was awkward to say the least, especially since Julie decided it would be a great idea to take pictures of it.

“You don’t know where your keys are?”

“Mmm nope.” Great. Awesome.

Sebastian made sure Joseph was steady on his feat before he started searching through the various pockets that the man had on his dress shirt and vest. When he didn’t find them there, he went down to Joseph’s pant pockets and looked in there. Sebastian felt his face heat up since his hand was right on Joseph’s thigh, but he quickly checked both pockets and couldn’t find anything.

“They m-might be in my back pockets.”

“Can you grab them?”

“Noooo.. mm too tired.” Sebastian let out a long groan. Of fucking course.

He turned the man around and lightly patted each back pocket and felt the sound of metal clanking together in Joseph’s left back pocket. Sebastian had to make sure his hand didn’t linger for longer than was necessary on the smaller man’s ass. Once he grabbed the keys he unlocked the door to the apartment.

“Alright, in you go.” Sebastian was planning on leading Joseph to the bedroom, but the man stumbled away from Sebastian and sluggishly made his way to the couch. Joseph’s legs gave out under him when he hit the couch and he flopped onto the couch.

“I love my home. So homey. There’s no p-place like home.” Joseph was turning from side to side. Sebastian just watched the scene in amusement from the doorway. After a few moments he walked in and closed the door, before walking over to Joseph’s side.

“Jojo, I think it would be better if you moved to the bedroom.” Joseph turned to look at Sebastian and he lazily smiled up at the older man before rolling off the couch.

“Sounds fun, Sebby.” Sebastian looked down at Joseph who just laid on the floor. He quickly noticed that Jojo was making no effort into getting up, so he leaned down and struggled to get the man on his feat.

“Come on, Joseph. You have to walk.”

“I don’t wannaa.” It felt like Joseph was dragging his feat.

“Don’t you want to go into your bed?”

“Mmm yeah.”

“Then you have to move.”

“Carry meee.” Sebastian watched as Joseph held onto his shoulders. He realized that it would be easier to just do it than fight with a drunk, so Sebastian bent down to scoop Joseph into his arms.

It was a test of strength for Sebastian to get Joseph from the living room to the bedroom because the younger detective would not stop pressing light kisses to Sebastian’s jaw line. Once he managed to open the door to Joseph’s bedroom, he walked over to the bed and _tried_ to put the smaller man down.

Key word here is _tried._

Joseph had a tight grip around Sebastian’s neck and when he was dropped onto the bed, he brought Sebastian down with him, causing the older man to be lying on top of Joseph.

“Oooh, detective. Fancy seeing you here.” Joseph was smiling and kept a tight hold on Sebastian who was currently looking down at Joseph in shock.

“Shit... fuck, Joseph I’m sorry. Let me get up.” Sebastian struggled to release Joseph’s hold on him but he quickly found himself on his back while Jojo sat on top of him.

How did he manage to do that while being drunk?

“I’ll h-help you get up for sure, detective.” Joseph’s hands were running across Sebastian’s chest and he began to fiddle with the buttons of the older man’s shirt. Sebastian was about to tell Joseph off.

He loved Jojo to death, but he couldn’t do this while the other man was drunk. As he opened his mouth to speak, another pair of lips pressed against his.

Joseph was running his tongue against Sebastian’s mouth, so he kept his mouth tightly closed, and as he put a hand on Jojo’s shoulder he pushed him away.

‘Joseph, I am not doing that with you. Not while you are drunk.”

“Come onnn. I want you so bad.” Sebastian managed to crawl out of the bed and away from Joseph’s grabby hands.

“No. You will sleep here and I will sleep on the couch. Understand? Now change out of your work clothes and get into something more comfortable. I’m going to get you some water.” Sebastian left no room for Joseph to argue with him and he quickly left the bedroom.

It took some time for him to find where Joseph kept his aspirin, but once he did, he brought the pill and a glass of water back to Jojo. When he walked in, the sight he saw made him smile a little.

Joseph was curled up in his bed with sweatpants on, thankfully, but he still had his dress shirt on with all the buttons undone.

Sebastian left the water and aspirin on the table next to Joseph’s bed, and before he left he leaned over to gently slip Jojo’s glasses off his face. Once they were neatly folded and placed next to the water, and once Joseph was tucked under a blanket, Sebastian went out to the living room and got himself comfortable on the couch.

Everything would be normal in the morning...

* * *

 

Joseph woke up with a splitting headache.

He groaned and pulled the covers over his head to stop any light from getting to his face.

What the hell did he do?

Joseph recalled going to a club with his friends, and then Julie bringing him to the bar.

Then he remembered dancing on a table.

He remembered grinding on Sebastian’s lap.

He remembered everything he said to Sebastian.

“Nooo...” Joseph groaned again and curled up tighter into himself. There was a light knock on his bedroom door and he cringed at the noise.

“Go away.”

“Joseph, you sound like a teenager.” Right, Sebastian had brought him home.

Oh fuck, Joseph had kissed Sebastian.

Maybe he could pretend like he didn’t remember?

“So... can I come in? Actually, I’m coming in no matter what you say.” Joseph brought the covers down just enough so he could glance over them and see Sebastian’s blurry form standing in his doorway.

“Where are my glasses?”

“Next to your head. Along with water and an aspirin.” Sebastian’s tone was quiet and gently and Joseph was thankful for that. He reached over and picked his glasses up before placing them on his face.

As he drank the water and swallowed the pill, Sebastian sat at the edge of his bed.

“So... last night was pretty crazy...”

“Was it? I can’t really remember.”

“Oh. You can’t remember anything?” Joseph felt bad about lying, but he didn’t want Sebastian to hate him because of his actions.

“Not a thing. All I can remember is doing shots and then I woke up here. Did something happen?” Sebastian was rubbing the back of his neck and he seemed... disappointed.

“Uhh no. No, nothing really happened. Connelly was extremely fascinated by the dancers though. Me and Julie might buy him a dancer for his birthday.”

“I’m sure he would love that.” There was a long moment of silence between the two detectives before the sound of Joseph’s stomach growling made him blush. Sebastian quirked an eyebrow at him.

“You hungry?”

“I could definitely eat something...”

‘Well lucky for you, I know the best food for hangovers.” Sebastian stood up and left Joseph alone in his room. Once the older man was out of sight, Joseph dropped his head into his hands.

“I’m such a mess...”

* * *

 

Sebastian was right when he said that he knew what to make for hangovers. By the time 9am rolled around, Joseph had begun to feel better. Now the two were sitting on the couch while Joseph sipped at a cup of tea.

“I’m serious. Connelly thought the guy was a chick, and when he found out the dancer was indeed a male, he didn’t care. I never knew he was bisexual.” Sebastian was telling Joseph stories from the previous night and he couldn’t stop the bad feelings that swirled inside of his stomach from his own memories of last night.

“Well I’m glad he’s open about it. There’s nothing to be ashamed about.”

“Right, I hope he got home alright. Last night was interesting.”

“Extremely. Thank you, by the way, for keeping me under control at the club.” The words left Joseph’s mouth before he could stop them.

“Keeping you under control?... Do... do you remember last night? I thought you didn’t.” Sebastian was staring him down now and Joseph could feel the lump that was forming in his throat.

“I... guess I suddenly remembered...” Joseph couldn’t stop his cheeks from heating up as Sebastian continued to watch him.

“Why did you tell me that you couldn’t remember?”

“I didn’t want you to be mad at me and I didn’t want to awkwardly have to explain my actions last night.”

“Explain them? It’s not that hard to explain, Joseph. Either you did what you did because you were drunk and being dumb, or you did it because you were drunk and being bold about how you feel sober.”

Joseph looked up at Sebastian in shock. Of course the man would have such a simple understanding. The man was a recovering alcoholic for God’s sake!

“So what is it? Did you mean what you said to me last night?”

“...Yeah.”

“You did.... alright.” Sebastian stood up and Joseph expected him to grab his coat and leave the apartment. What he wasn’t expecting was for Sebastian to lift him off the couch and press his lips against Joseph’s.

Joseph was so startled by the action that he just stood there for a minute before wrapping his arms around Sebastian’s neck and kissing back. When they pulled apart to catch their breaths, Sebastian pressed his forehead against Joseph’s.

“Thank god you meant it. I don’t know what I would have done if it was all a joke.”

“Thank god you feel the same. I was afraid I was about to lose my partner.”

“Uh-huh. So... since you can remember what happened last night... Do you remember what you said to me while you danced on my lap?”

‘Why don’t you remind me?” Sebastian leaned down and began biting up Joseph’s neck. When he got up to Joseph’s ear he whispered.

“I clearly remember you telling me how much you wanted to ride my cock all night long.” Joseph moaned and pressed his body closer to Sebastian’s.

“Well.... maybe we could switch that to all _morning_ long. That’s if... you’re up for it old man.”

“You can bet your sweet ass I’m up for it.” Sebastian swept Joseph up into his arms and led them to the bedroom.

* * *

 

Joseph was dropped onto the bed and Sebastian was quickly following him onto the bed. They made quick work of both their shirts, throwing them off to the side somewhere. Sebastian was positioned in between Joseph’s legs and he slipped the younger detective’s sweatpants off, leaving Joseph in only his underwear.

Sebastian had to get off the bed to slip his own pants off, but once they were removed, he was back in between Joseph’s legs and he was kissing a trail up Jojo’s inner thighs.

“You have no fucking idea how long I’ve thought of doing this. You’re so sexy, Jojo.” Joseph turned his head to hide the blush that was covering his face but Sebastian wouldn’t have it.

His lips were captured and forced into a battle of tongues by Sebastian’s own mouth. He moaned into the kiss while reaching a hand up to run through Sebastian’s hair. The groans that left Seb’s mouth when he accidently pulled his hair made Joseph’s erection jump up.

He never took Sebastian for being into hair pulling.

Joseph continued to tug at the strands that he had in his hand. He felt thrilled to have some sort of power over the older man. Unfortunately it was taken from him when Sebastian pulled away and made his way back down Joseph’s body.

Joseph tried to move his legs in front of himself when Sebastian began pulling his underwear away. He felt light kisses being pressed against his hips.

“There’s no reason to be shy, Jojo. I love your body.” Joseph’s cheeks felt extremely hot from the compliment.

Soon his underwear was removed and Sebastian quickly followed suit, leaving them both naked and exposed to each other. Sebastian lightly pressed a kiss onto Joseph’s mouth while running his hands across the smaller man’s body.

“You sure you want to do this? We can wait if you want.” Joseph grabbed the back of Sebastian’s head and forced him into a deep kiss while thrusting his hips up, effectively rubbing their erections together. Both men let out loud moans from the contact.

“I swear to god, Sebastian. If you don’t hurry up I will kick you out.” Sebastian let a small smile grace his features before leaning away from Joseph.

“You got lube and a condom somewhere?”

“In the right hand table, second drawer.” Sebastian quickly retrieved both items. He slid down Joseph’s body while leaving kisses all the way down. Joseph could hear the faint sound of the lube popping opening but his only other warning was the suddenly cold finger pressing against his entrance.

“Holy shit! Could have tried to warm it up a bit...”

“Sorry, Jojo. Let me make it up to you.” Before Joseph could say anything, Sebastian was wrapping his mouth around his cock. The attention from both Sebastian’s mouth and now two fingers caused Joseph to moan out load and grab a handful of Sebastian’s hair, tugging on it whenever the pleasure became a tad bit too much.

Sebastian groaned from having his hair pulled and the vibrations went straight into Joseph’s body and caused his back to arch and his thighs to shake. A few moments later he felt a third finger pressing against his hole, before slipping in next to the others. Joseph knew he wouldn’t last much longer.

“S-Seb! I’m going to cum if you keep going.” Joseph let out a mix of a sigh of relief and whine when Sebastian pulled his mouth off of Joseph’s cock.

“I think you’re ready anyways. You still sure you want to do this?”

“Positive.” Joseph reached over to where the condom had been forgotten and handed it to Sebastian. The older man was quick in getting it out and slipping it over his cock.

Sebastian positioned himself in between Joseph’s legs and got each leg to bend in the crook of his elbows, allowing him to have better access to Joseph’s entrance.

When the blunt head of Sebastian’s cock pressed against his hole, Joseph felt his body tighten up.

“You have to relax your body. Otherwise it’ll hurt.

“A-alright...” Joseph took a few breaths and he felt himself relaxing before Sebastian pushed his cock halfway in which cause Joseph to choke on a moan.

Sebastian’s thrusts were shallow and gentle as he leaned down to kiss Joseph, hoping it would distract the smaller man from the stretch. Joseph tightened his body around Sebastian’s length, pulling a moan from the older man’s mouth.

Once Sebastian got his cock all the way inside of Joseph, they got a steady pace going.

After awhile, Jojo felt his orgasm building up, but the slow pace that they were going didn’t feel like it would be enough to really push him over the edge. Without taking time to think about it, Joseph used his weight to flip them over, letting him be on top of Sebastian.

‘What the fu-“ Sebastian was cut off when Joseph lifted himself up and dropped back down on his cock.

“I s-said I was g-going to ride you, r-right?” Joseph got into a steady rhythm of picking himself up, before dropping back down onto Sebastian’s length.

Sebastian was able to get his footing on the bed and began to thrust his hips up to meet Joseph’s ass as he dropped down, causing them both to cry out in pleasure.

They continued to fuck at a steady pace before Joseph felt like he was about to cum and he grabbed his cock to stroke himself to completion, as Sebastian continued to thrust into his ass.

“Ahh! Fuck yeah... Sebastian! Harder! I-I’m about to cum... Ah!” Joseph’s vision went white as his orgasm ripped through his body and he let out a loud scream from the pleasure.

Sebastian flipped them back over and took Joseph’s leg, bending them until his knees where almost touching his head, and began to thrust quickly and erratically, chasing his own orgasm. Joseph whined from the abuse on his over sensitive hole.

It was only a few moments until Sebastian’s thrusts stilled and Joseph could feel the cock inside of him pulsing. He almost wished they didn’t use a condom so he could feel Sebastian’s cum filling him up.

When Sebastian pulled out of him, he peeled the condom off and threw it in the trash bin that was next to the bed. Once it was disposed of, he wrapped Joseph up in his arms. Joseph turned in Sebastian’s arms to press a kiss to the older man’s lips.

“Mmm... that was highly enjoyable.” Joseph nuzzled into Sebastian’s neck.

“I’m glad I was able to keep up with you, since I’m an old man and all.”

“I take it back... you sure aren’t an old man when it comes to sex.”

“It’s good to know that you like me for my body.”

“It’s not just your body that I like.... I like you more than your body. I... I love you, Seb.”

“... I love you too, Jojo.” Sebastian pressed a kiss to Joseph’s head before pulling the covers over their bodies.

* * *

 

Kidman didn’t question why Sebastian didn’t return any of her calls when she saw him and Joseph walk into the police department holding hands on Monday.


End file.
